


Courtly Flowers

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [9]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was unlike Daja and, Sandry thought, the closest to an ebullient state she had seen the woman in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtly Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Briar was back at Discipline, helping Rosethorn weed and mollifying one of her post-meeting temper tantrum. Tris was freshly off to Lightsbridge for the new term.

            Sandry had let herself into the house with the key Daja had cut for her, each of them telling her ‘this house is your home too’. Except Daja usually heard or felt—by the key—Sandry’s entrance, and often opened the door at the same time.

            Instead, Sandry stared at Daja; she was sitting at the kitchen table of the Cheeseman house, a grin plastered over her face and generally exuding a dreamy feel. This was unlike Daja and, Sandry thought, the closest to an ebullient state she had seen the woman in. Sandry was hesitant to interrupt. She decided it was worthwhile.

            “Daja?”

            The young woman looked up, slow and smiling. Sandry thought she recognised the look…

            “She said yes. Nuala…said yes.”

            “The woman from the citadel I introduced you to?”

            Daja nodded, a fraction of her usual speed. Sandry smiled and laughed as she took a seat at the table, gently dropping her bag to her side.

            “Congratulations! When do you see her?”

            “Tomorrow evening. I’m going to make her a living metal flower…”

            “Daja! Be kind and give her more than an evening to fall head-over for you.” Sandry grinned. “And Briar would be tickled green to hear that you have a  _type_.”

            “A type?” Daja questioned.

            “You fall for courtly flowers.”

            Daja blushed but laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
